romeo y julieta
by alex300
Summary: una nueva versión de la famosa historia de wiliam sheaspire espero que les guste. la distribución de los papeles  de los personajes esta dentro
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** bakugan no es mío ni tampoco sus personajes ni tampoco la bella historia de Romeo y Julieta ni sus personajes

**Nota del autor: acá están los personajes que harán de. Aunque lo pondré con sus nombres verdaderos:**

**Romeo: Shun**

**Julieta capuleto: Alice**

**Rosalinda: Fabia**

**Mercurio: Dan**

**Baltazar: Billy**

**Teobaldo: Julio**

**Pedro: será Runo seguirá siendo mujer**

**El conde parís: obviamente será Klaus**

**Romeo y Julieta**

-oye Alice estas lista para la fiesta- dice Runo detrás de la puerta- ¿puedo pasar?

-si claro pasa- dice Alice mientras se cepilla el pelo

-¿y ya le respondiste?- dice Runo pícaramente entrando

-no, no estoy segura-dice Alice. Alice llevaba puesto un vestido rojo brillante con labial rojo y maquillaje rosa- ¿Qué tal me veo?- dice dándose la vuelta

-te ves hermosa Alice. Hoy vas a romper corazones de todos- dice Runo

-no seré la única- dice Alice mostrándole un vestido azul

-o no, no iré al baile- dice Runo

-si, si lo harás- dice Alice. Runo niega con la cabeza- eres mi sirvienta y si yo digo que iras al baile es por que iras.- dice enfadada

-wow nunca te había visto enfadada Alice- dice Runo asustada agarrando el vestido y yendo a cambiarse. Cuando Alice ve que Runo no está cerca se empieza a reír en voz baja

**(Mientras con Shun)**

Shun estaba caminando por el castillo. E el camino se encontró con Dan:

-hola Shun ¿Cómo estas?- pregunta Dan

-bien- dice Shun

-oye Shun estuve averiguando y que los capuleto darán una fiesta esta noche- dice Dan

-¿y eso que tiene?- pregunta Shun levantando una ceja

-que Fabia (ósea Rosalinda) estará ahí- dice Dan pícaramente cosa que causo que Shun se sonrojara

- ¿y como harás que entre? Los capuletos odian a mi familia y nosotros los odiamos a ellos- pregunta Shun. Dan le muestra 2 invitaciones- ¿Cómo las conseguiste?

-eso no importa. Pero debes llevar una mascara para que no te reconozcan- dice Dan. Shun solo asiente y se va a preparar para la fiesta

**(En otra parte)**

-pronto serás mía mi querida Alice- dice Klaus (En esta realidad Klaus tiene el pelo negro y Shun el pelo corto como en la segunda temporada de bakugan ¿ya se imaginaran el por que no?:)) mientras se preparaba para la fiesta iba a ir vestido como shun y con la misma mascara

**(Con shun 19:30)**

Shun bajo silenciosamente las escaleras y tratando de no encontrarse con los guardias o aún peor con sus padres. Al salir se encontró con Dan que lo esperaba escondido detrás de un arbusto. Dan estaba vestido todo de blanco y shun de negro (ropa de época de Romeo y Julieta):

-hola Shun ¿estas listo para la fiesta?- grita Dan muy alegre

-cállate idiota o descubrirán que me escape- susurra Shun dándole un zape en la cabeza a Dan- mejor nos vamos antes que nos vean ¿tienes las mascaras?

-¿me crees tonto?- dice Dan mostrando la mascara

-enserio quieres que te responda eso- dice Shun entre risas mientras caminan a la fiesta. Dan le entrega la mascara y Shun se la pone

-bien aquí estamos- dice Dan. Mientras esta a punto de entrar pero es detenido por la seguridad

-invitación por favor- dice uno de los guardias. Dan saca las 2 entradas y se las muestra los guardias los dejan entrar

-Dan te voy a volver a preguntar ¿Cómo conseguiste las invitaciones?- le susurra shun al oído

-agradece que por lo menos tenemos entradas- dice Dan

-¿y donde esta Fabia?- pregunta Shun- dijiste que ella estaría aquí

-Fabia es la sobrina de los capuletos así que debe estar por aquí- le dice Dan- mejor nos separamos para encontrarla mejor- Shun solo asiente

**Shun pov:**

Nos separamos para encontrar a Fabia mientras trataba de que nadie descubriera que era parte de la familia enemiga. Entonces las luces se apagaron de pronto. Se prendieron de nuevo enfocando a una chica muy linda de pelo anaranjado todos empezaron a aplaudir quien sabe por que así que les seguí la corriente y también empecé a aplaudir después de un rato la chica se acerco a mí casi todo estaba a oscuras:

-al fin te encuentro- dice la chica cosa que me dejo algo extrañado- ¿quieres bailar?

-eh… claro- dije nerviosamente por lo bella que era. Me quede tan maravillado que me olvide de… de… de no me acuerdo

**Dan pov:**

Mientras buscaba a la chica que le gustaba a Shun la verdad no se que le veía Shun a esa chica de pronto vi como se apagaban las luces y se encendía mientras mostraban ah una chica de pelo anaranjado:

-creo que Shun se encontró otro amor- pienso mientras miraba como Shun veía a la chica aunque esa chica me sonaba de algún lado

-¿espero que te hayan gustado las entradas?- dice una chica que estaba detrás de mi

- si muchas gracias te debo una- dije- ¿hay alguna forma en la que pueda devolverte el favor?

-Um… talvez haya algo- dice Runo dándome una mano entendí el mensaje y empecé a bailar con ella. Ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho cosa que hizo que me sonrojara levemente entonces vi algo malo asi que pare de bailar

-OH… OH…

**Alice pov:**

No se por que pero ahora que estoy bailando con Klaus siento más seguridad que antes. Mientras bailamos yo me fui acercando de a poco a Klaus (Shun en este caso) pero Klaus se alejo rápidamente:

-¿Klaus que pasa?- le dije.

-¿de que hablas? Yo no soy Klaus- dijo el desconocido yo me aleje lentamente

-¿Quién eres entonces?- pregunte algo asustada. El desconocido no respondió. Así que decidí averiguar quien era por misma intentando sacarle la mascara. Pero él empezó a retroceder. De a poco

**Runo pov:**

-¿espero que te hayan gustado las entradas-dije detrás de Dan

-si muchas gracias te debo una- dijo Dan- ¿hay alguna forma en la que pueda devolverte el favor?- yo empecé a pensar so había algo que pudiera hacer entonces se me ocurrió

-Um… talvez haya algo- dije alzándole una mano para que bailáramos el capto lo que quise decir y empezamos a bailar me sentía también a su lado así que apoye mi cabeza en el pecho de Dan. Parecía que pasaban años en solo unos minutos

-OH… OH… me debo ir- dice Dan dejando de bailar. Me puse triste al oír eso

-¿Por qué?- pregunte algo triste

-un amigo esta teniendo problemas debo ir a ayudarlo- dijo Dan yéndose

**Shun pov:**

-¿Quién eres entonces?- me pregunto parecía asustada. No sabía que responderle. Ella empezó a acercarse intentando sacarme la mascara. Yo algo asustado empecé a retroceder haciéndole señas a Dan para pedirle ayuda. Dan dejo de bailar y vino a ayudarme. Intervino entre Alice y yo haciéndome señas de que me vaya:

-señorita Alice. Es un gusto al fin conocerla- dice Dan

**Nadie pov:**

-te conozco- dijo Alice

-eh no pero yo eh ido hablar mucho de usted – dijo Dan- y la verdad conocerla es un gran placer- Dan le besa la mano- me debo ir adiós- Dan se empieza a ir y en la salida se encuentra con Shun

-estuvo cerca- dice Shun- gracias amigo

- de nada ¿Y que hay con esa chica Alice?- pregunta Dan

Esta historia continuara

Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap los veré pronto bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_-¿Y qué hay con esa chica Alice?- pregunta Dan _pícaramente

**Shun pov: **

Ni bien oí esa pregunta sentí que me estaba poniendo rojo así que respondí tartamudeando:

-no… no se dé… de qué me hablas

- tú sabes de que hablo Shun así que dime amigo - me dijo Dan qué siempre es un idiota en todo y justo hoy elige hacerse el listo conmigo

-tú no eres nadie para andar preguntando - le dije intentando poner las cosas a mi favor- ¿Quién era esa chica con la que estabas bailando?

-es la que nos consiguió las invitaciones a la fiesta está- dice Dan rojo- ahora dime ¿que hay entre tú y Alice?

-nada de nada- dije tratando de que él me creyera pero al ver la cara que puso supe que no me había creído

-Shun vi como Alice se te acercaba a la cara para besarte y si no te conociera diría que estabas a punto de dejarla- dijo Dan ya no sabía que decirle me había acorralado con los hechos

**Runo pov:**

La fiesta ya había terminado y me dirigí ah la habitación de Alice para saludarla e irme. Cuando entre la vi algo distraída así que le pregunte:

-¿Alice que pasa? – Alice parecía seguir en su mundo así que le pase la mano por la cara

- ¿eh que pasa?- dice Alice mirándome confundida

-eso mismo me pregunto yo nunca te había visto así de distraída- dije- ¿Qué paso?

-es que hoy conocí a un chico que pensando que era Klaus lo invite a bailar pero pronto descubrí que el chico no era Klaus- dice Alice

-¿Y eso que tiene?- dije aún confundida

-que cuando bailábamos me sentí segura en sus brazos y tengo ganas de volver a verlo pero no sé porque razón- dice Alice cosa que me causo un poco de gracia- ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-creo que te enamoraste de una persona que no has visto a la cara- dije mientras me reía suavemente

-oh no eso es imposible ni siquiera lo conozco- dice Alice

-hay Alice el amor es ciego- le dije- ahora hay que encontrar la forma de que se reúnan de nuevo y así puedas hablar con él- dije mientras empezábamos como encontrarlo

-tu/mi fiesta de cumpleaños- dijimos en unísono se nos había ocurrido la misma idea

-espera ¿Cómo haremos para invitarlo si ni siquiera lo hemos visto como era?- dice Alice Entonces me puse a pensar en alguna forma de juntarlos entonces recordé como Dan había ido hacía donde ella (Alice) a distraerla mientras el otro se escapaba

-mejor eso déjamelo a mí. Pero con tu permiso además de invitar a ese chico necesito invitar a su amigo- dije

-¿hablas del chico castaño y de ojos marrones del baile?- dice Alice yo solo asentí- ¿y cómo es que lo conoces?- me dijo pícaramente

-¿no es tiempo de hacer preguntas quieres o no?- dije Alice solo asintió

**Dan pov:**

-bueno tal vez al verla me enamoro un poco de ella- dice Shun. Yo solo alce una ceja como diciendo "solo un poco" – está bien me enamore de ella ¿eso es lo que querías oír?- yo solo asentí

-¿quieres ayuda para volverla a ver no?- dije mientras caminábamos a la casa de Shun

-sí. Pero ahora cambiando de tema ¿cómo conseguiste las invitaciones a la fiesta?- dice Shun

-conocí a una chica. Hace unas semanas empezamos a salir y luego me dio 2 invitaciones para la fiesta- dije apenado

-¿tenías novia y no me lo dijiste?- dice Shun con los brazos cruzados

-es porque todavía no es oficial- dije rojo de la vergüenza. Shun se empezó a reír de mí- oye eso no es gracioso

-sí, sí lo es- dice Shun mientras sigue riéndose- bueno te veo mañana adiós Dan

-bye- dije mientras seguía mi camino

**Shun pov:**

-¿Dónde estabas jovencito?- pregunto mi padre mientras yo recién entraba a la casa

-estuve con Dan que junto con unos amigos nos mostro algo muy interesante y realmente secreto- dije tratando de mentir y tuve suerte de que mi padre estaba medio dormido ya que me creyó la mentira y se fue a dormir- estuvo cerca- susurré yéndome a acostar

**(Al otro día)**

**Dan pov:**

Me levanto medio cansado al oír que alguien golpeaba la puerta de la casa:

-¿Quién es?- pregunte medio somnoliento

-soy yo Dan me abres- dice Runo al oír esto mi cuerpo empezó a funcionar mejor al oírla y le abrí- hola amor- nos besamos unos segundos-tengo noticias tú y tu amigo de la noche anterior están invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi amiga Alice. Me pareció raro que Runo me invitara pero a Shun. Entonces recordé lo de ayer y capte el mensaje

-bien entonces te veo allá- dije mientras miraba la invitación

-no puedo quedarme un rato contigo- dice Runo sonando suave y poniendo cara de perrito

-está bien pasa- dije algo molesto eran las 7 de la mañana. Runo se me acerca y empieza a besarme apasionadamente

**(Más tarde con Alice)**

**Alice pov:**

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por las calles hundida en mis pensamientos. Cuando escucho la bocina de un coche acercándose a toda velocidad

**Está historia continuara**

Los dejare en la pregunta de que pasara en el próximo cap


End file.
